My Love
by deltoralover
Summary: A Story of Lief and Jasmine. Lief is on love with Jasmine but she is getting married to another man. What Lief doesn't know is that Jasmine has called of the wedding. Rated M for Sex Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I lay on my bed my eyes puffy and red with tears. They were wasted tears but I couldn't help myself. I had loved that girl. I still did. But now I knew that her feelings for me were not the same.

We had travelled to Tora together with Barda on a royal tour of the Kingdom. There she had sat at the long table where she had spotted a man, whose name I now know is Phillip, from across the room. I watched as she walked over to him. She smiled and looked to the floor shyly. That's just about the moment I knew she was lost.

Only a few hours ago she had rushed up to me and said "Lief! Lief! You'll Never Guess what Phillip just did!" She shouted. "What _did _he do?" I asked. "HE PROPOSED TO ME!" She cried. My heart ripped in two at that very moment. I could have burst into tears right then and there. But I didn't I asked a painful question that I already knew the answer to. With a gulp I asked, "What did you say?" "YES! I SAID YES! Oh Lief I'm so happy! This is the best day of my life!" she jumped up and down with excitement. "I'm…a…very happy for you…" I said trying to sound as cheerful as possible, "I'll…a…go and find Barda and tell him the good news okay. Bye," I hurried off, not to find Barda, but go to my room and sulk.

My one true love that could never be replaced.

Jasmine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I finally mustered up the courage to venture out from my room a grim look still on my face. At least the puffiness had died down a bit and my eyes weren't as red. I didn't know what to do. I knew what I wanted to but for the sake of Jasmine I decided against it. I mean she wasn't going to love me if I went on a rampage looking for her fiancée, finding him and slicing his throat open. That would not help at all. Well maybe he was best for her. He was tall, handsome and muscular. He came from a Toran background and so he was very skilled. He was well educated and his parents were quite the rich people.

"Ah! Lief! There you are! I was looking for you everywhere. Has Jasmine told you the good news," asked a familiar voice. _Not now, not while I feel like ripping your guts out and serving them to the dogs._ "Eh, yeah she has Phillip. Congratulations…" I said glumly. "Whatever is the matter Lief you don't sound very happy,"_ Maybe I'm a little angry because you're marrying the girl of my dreams. _"Oh, I'm just a little tired. Maybe I'll go down to the kitchen and eat something. I'll see you around okay," And with that I walked off.

I found mum just where I thought she would be at this time of day. Sitting in the Great Hall smelling the sweet aromas wafting from the kitchen. From the smell of things we would be eating so roast lamb. It was my favourite and I would be happy some other time but this was hardly a time to be happy.

"Hello Lief, what brings you here?" mum asked kindly. The sweet tone of her voice could always comfort me. "Oh Ma! What am I going to do!?" I said as I burst into tears. "Come here Lief. It'll be okay. There are plenty of other women out there that I'm sure you will love more than Jasmine." she said as she hugged me tightly. I loved her ma. I still do. I could never love another person. She was the one." I sobbed. I heard the door opening and I looked up. Standing there was a familiar figure. "Uh maybe this is a bad time. I'll, um, come back later." said Jasmine uneasily. She walked off and closed he door behind her. I longed for her to be mine. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go. Why couldn't I have told her before it was too late. She would never be mine now. Soon I would be looking at her on the altar and I would regret not saying anything earlier. It was too late.

Too late


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*Jasmine POV*

ARRGGGHHH!!! What the hell am I going to do? I knew I should have never even started talking to that guy. First he asks me out on a date and I'm like sure, I'd never been in a situation like that and I didn't want to turn him down. He seemed nice enough. But now it's gotten out of hand. Now I'm meant to MARRY this guy. But I don't love him. I love Lief. What the hell am I going to do?

I decided to walk down to the great hall where I knew Queen Sharn would be. She would help me out with this. Surely she will. She always does. I got to the large oak doors and heard crying noises. I put my ear to the door and listened. "Oh Ma! What am I going to do?" Oh My God that's Lief. I've never heard him cry before. Something horrible must have happened! I listened some more. This time it was Sharn's voice. Come here Lief. It'll be okay. There are plenty of other women out there that I'm sure you will love more than Jasmine," Oh Shit. Does that mean… Oh God I've really fucked things up now. I gathered the courage to go in. I was determined that I would tell Lief the truth and I would leave Phillip and everything would be okay. I pushed open the door but froze and said "Uh maybe this is a bad time. I'll come back later." I closed the door again and leant against the wall next to it. I closed my eyes. I can't do it. I just can't. He'll think I'm some sort of a slut and he won't love me anymore. But I have to do it.

Then an idea came to my head. If I was in love with Lief is that technically 'cheating' on Phillip? I need to let him know now before he starts making plans and telling everyone. I set off in search of Phillip. I found him talking to Barda. He probably already knew. "Uh hi Phillip. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. "Yeah sure honey what is it?" he replied with a smile. "I was wondering if we could talk in private?" I said. "Of course," I took him by the hand and lead him into and empty room. I took a deep breath and said it. "Phillip, I can't do this. I'm sorry. I know you love me but I… I just don't feel the same about you. I'm really sorry Phil. There are so many girls out there I know you'll find someone better than me." "What? But… Well if that's what makes you happy then I'll have to deal with it," he said. I was surprised by how fine he was with all of this. "Something's going on that I don't know about," I said suspiciously. He looked away and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to me. "TELL ME!" I growled menacingly. "Okay, Okay, I'll tell you," I let go of his shirt, "My parents wanted me to be powerful and influential but I was nothing, I wasn't smart, I wasn't skilled at anything, I knew I could never become what my parents wanted me to be. So when I saw you in Tora I concocted a plan. I would marry you and my parents would be proud of me, that's all I ever wanted, for my parents to be proud of me…" he explained sadly. I hugged him. "Phillip, I'm sure your parents are proud of you. You're a wonderful person and a good friend and don't tell me that your carpenting skills aren't world class!" I reassured him. A smile came to his face. Well at least I didn't break his heart. That's a major relief. But could I have possibly broken Lief's?


End file.
